rihannafandomcom-20200213-history
Pour It Up (song)
"Pour It Up" is a song by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna from her seventh studio album Unapologetic (2012). It was co-written and produced by hip hop producer Michael Williams and co-produced by J-Bo. Additional writing was carried out by Theron Thomas, Timothy Thomas and Rihanna herself. The song was solicited to urban radio on January 8, 2013 as the album's second single in the United States, and third overall. "Pour It Up" is a trap song, with a minimal hip hop beat. Lyrically, it finds Rihanna turning a strip-club anthem into a declaration of independance, pulling out her dollar bills at the strip club, getting tipsy, and bragging loudly. Critics were divided on "Pour It Up" with some calling it chilly, while others criticized Rihanna's "robotic" voice. It was performed at Rihanna's Diamonds World Tour. Upon the release of "Unapologetic", the song debuted at number 191 on the French Singles Chart. The song debuted at number 90 on the US Billboard Hot 100 and has so far peaked at 21 on the chart and reached position 22 on US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs. On the 8th of May, whilst being escorted to her vehicle in New York, Rihanna told paparazzi that the next video will be 'Pour It Up'. The 'Pour It Up' video was shot over 3 days in an L.A based studio. Pictures of Iggy Azalea on the set of the shoot surfaced the net on the 24th of May. The video is expected to premiere in early June. As of late August/early September, a video for Pour it up has yet to be released, it is unknown why it hasn't been released yet, and nothing has been mentioned by Rihanna since May 24th. Lyrics Throw it up, throw it up Watch it all fall out Pour it up, pour it up That's how we ball out Throw it up, throw it up Watch it all fall out Pour it up, pour it up That's how we ball out Strip clubs and dollar bills I still got my money Patron shots, gonna get a refill I still got my money Strippers gon' up and down that pole I still got my money Four o'clock and we going home I still got my money Money make the world go round I still got my money Bands make your girl go down I still got my money Got more where that came from I still got my money The look in your eyes I know you want some I still got my money Ohhhh All I see is signs All I see is dollar signs Ohhhh Money on my mind Money, money on my mind Throw it, throw it up Watch it fall off from the sky Throw it up, throw it up Watch it all fall out Pour it up, pour it up That's how we ball out Throw it up, throw it up Watch it all fall out Pour it up, pour it up That's how we ball out That's how we ball out That's how we ball out That's how we ball out Valet cost a hundred bill I still got my money Gold all up in my grill I still got my money Who cares how you haters feel I still got my money Call J up and close a deal I still got my money My fragrance on and they love my smell I still got my money So who cares about what I spend I still got my money My pocket's deep, and it never ends I still got my money I'm going dumb with all my friends I still got my money Ohhhh All I see is signs All I see is dollar signs Ohhhh Money on my mind Money, money on my mind Throw it, throw it up Watch it fall off from the sky Throw it up, throw it up Watch it all fall out Pour it up, pour it up That's how we ball out Throw it up, throw it up Watch it all fall out Pour it up, pour it up That's how we ball out That's how we ball out That's how we ball out That's how we ball out Category:Songs Category:Songs from Unapologetic Category:Singles from Unapologetic Category:Explicit Songs Category:Singles